gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel's Suicide
Yesterday, I bought a copy of the Gabriel Garza Season 12 DVD. And there was a note saying there is a lost episode of Season 12. I took off the note, and then decided to put in Disc 2 of the DVD. After I put Disc 2, I searched for the lost episode of Season 12. I accidentally clicked on "The Last Stand" but the arrow went left to "Vio's Still Here" I stared at the TV for 2 minutes and then, "Vio's Still Here" played. The intro started, but was in really poor quality and was in black and white. The quality became inverted and the audio became louder, it caused to give me ear rape. So when I saw the title card "Gabriel's Suicide" I didn't think it more than a morbid joke. The episode started with Gabriel crying with a pillow over his head for some reason. The colors were a lot darker. And instead of Gabriel's crying sound effect, the crying sounded realistic. It kind of sounded like a young boy was crying in pain. The tears were realistic, too. It wasn't your usual blue, cartoon-style tears. It looked like a drop of water was rolling down my TV. He wiped the tear off with his pillow. 10 seconds later, he took a bottle of what looked like pills. It zoomed in, and it was a Prozac bottle. I was feeling uneasy at this part. Pills should not be found anywhere in a cartoon! I don't think would have made it on a more mature program like Regular Show. Gabriel took one of the pills, and took off laughing. The screen flipped back to Gabriel crying. The screen froze on his face for a few seconds, then flickered to a new scene. After that, he went to his desk, got out a paper and pencil, then wrote, "I can not take this anymore. My life has been horrible and hasn't gotten any better. I'm tired of Vio doing evil stuff, even when it's not my fault. Why can't he just leave us alone for once? It's impossible for him to get out of my world. I can not take this anymore." Gabriel was reading what he wrote. He stopped writing for a little bit, and there were demonic whispers saying, "Do it." Gabriel's final sentence was, "Goodbye, my friends and family. I'm sorry if I'm hurting anyone at all for doing this, but I can't live like this anymore. You might as well live without me. Goodbye..." The screen froze for a few seconds, then showed Gabriel with a knife. He stabbed himself in the chest with blood splatting on the screen and he lay on the ground, dead. The credits came up, but the end credits song had a higher pitch for some strange reason. During the credits, it showed Gabriel dead, with a pool of blood surrounding him. I was scared out of my mind, and had insomnia for a couple of weeks. I tried to look for the episode on the internet, but never found it. If you ever find this episode, you might wanna stay away from it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Gabriel Garza